Tale of our hearts
by Fired up petals
Summary: Kingdom hearts or "KH" for short. Is an academy for "Special" students. One day an awkward and shy girl, Enters the class of previous, new student, Roxas. He instantly becomes interested in her. Despite her aloofness. Gradually the two become friends along with Axel an upperclassmen. For some reason, they all feel like they've met before...but that's impossible, right?
1. Chapter 1: A hooded girl

Kingdom hearts. Or "KH" for short. Is an academy for particularly "_special"_ students. Only a selective, few are chosen to enter this mysterious, establishment. It takes more than money or grades to get in. It takes something _else_. Of course...what that _"Else" _is. Is a secret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Attention class. I have a very important announcement to make." The science teacher of class B. Declared. His emerald optics formed into a glare; once noticing his chatty class, wasn't paying attention to him. The groups of adolescent youths, were far too busy talking about mindless, trivial things, that most likely had NOTHING to do with science. Vexen gritted his teeth. How DARE they ignore him. Kids these days didn't know how to respect their elders...they were more fascinated with their book faces, and their dumblr and worst of all their eyeball phones...or whatever they were called. Vexen's patience had drawn thin. With a single motion, the aging male clawed; his fingernails along the old dusty chalkboard. The unbearable screech of retractile and slate. Forced the entire class to stop their chatter. Many covering their ears in an attempt to save themselves from the painful sound.

"Now that I have your attention" Vexen began, a mocking smile spread across his chapped, dry lips. "I'd like to introduce you to our new student. It's a rare occurrence that this happens, here in KH. So I hope you ALL treat her nicely" His words had gained the attention of almost everyone in class. Especially Roxas, the former "New" kid. He was already curious about this girl. What would she be like?... was she a snob like a lot of the people he knew? or perhaps she was super nice, like Kairi or Namine. The Blonde was getting agitated over the teachers non stop talking.

_"Shut up, and bring her in"_ he groaned, resting his cheek on his palm. If he could, Vexen would talk forever, that wasn't an exaggeration, he once spent an entire class session on off topic talking. Finally, after finishing his long speech, the science freak gestured to the door. Roxas was basically on the edge of his seat when the female entered.

Everyone fell silent once seeing her. The new girl stood awkwardly in front of the class, standing next to the teacher's desk. Her raven locks were hidden under a black hoodie hiding most of her facial features. She didn't smile and didn't seem interested with anything that was going on around her. A few students whispered in the back, commenting on how weird she looked.

"This, is Xion. Starting from today on wards she shall be our new companion. You may take your seat next to Roxas." Vexen patted the girl on the back, though she shuffled away from his touch. Of course the older man paid no mind to it. "If you have any questions, I'm sure he'll help you, right?"

"Uh..."

"Right, Roxas?" Vexen pushed.

"Oh, yeah. Right" Roxas's azure hues couldn't break away from Xion. For some reason, he felt like he knew her. As she walked towards the seat next to him, his heart pounded a bit harder than usual.

"Uh...Hi." the blonde blurted. However Xion didn't reply. Her gaze was lowered to the floor. Her shoulders were slumped and she refused to remove her hood.

Roxas was baffled on how to interact with her, she seemed so closed off. He honestly wanted to befriend her, knowing how hard it was to be the "New kid" ...but maybe that was impossible?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hm. A new girl, eh?" Axel, arched a brow. The flame haired male, was Roxas's closest friend, being older. He was also someone Roxas often came to for advice. "Maybe she's just shy? I mean. Besides you and maybe a couple others, we've all gone to KH since kindergarten. It's hard to fit in, in a place like this." after finishing his sentence Axel bit into his ice cream. The two boys often went to a popular ice cream stand that sold the "Best" in Axel's words. Ice cream in the world.

"I don't know. I mean...for some reason..I really want to get to know her. I feel like I've met her before..." Roxas wasn't in the mood to eat, he simply watched as his frozen treat melted and dripped into the grass.

"Maybe you have...it's a small world, right?" Axel replied, leaning against the oak tree, the two always sat under.

"I guess..." Roxas frowned a bit. He knew what it was like. When he first joined KH he didn't know what to do. It was thanks to Axel that he finally found his place.

"Sooo...change of subject here. But Have you decided if you're gonna join the organization?"

"Why do you guys call it that? isn't it just a club?" Roxas arched a brow. He didn't even know what the club was all about. All he knew was that Axel and a few upperclassmen were in it.

"Hey, don't ask me. I'm not the one who came up with it. So...are ya or not?" Three weeks earlier, Roxas was invited to join the exclusive club. He wasn't sure at the time if he _wanted_ to join anything. He was still relatively new and didn't want to commit to something and then lose interest later.

"I guess, I could. Everyone else seems to be in some sort of club...couldn't hurt to give it a try. " He still wasn't sure he wanted to. But Axel seemed to think it was a good idea. And he had proven to have good judgement...at least in his opinion.

"Great. The president will be happy to hear that. He's been interested in you for awhile now."

"What...interested?" the blonde cringed a bit.

"Not like THAT" Axel burst out laughing and gave his friend a playful shove.

"Your wording SUCKS" Roxas laughed, dropping the remaining ice cream he held. Their childish banter was short lived, after Roxas spotted the mysterious girl from his class.

She was rather far from them, but she stuck out like a sore thumb, her with her black hoodie and slumping shoulders. Xion was fixated on Pluto. The school's yellow dog. No one was sure of his breed...he definitely had bloodhound in him, but that's all they could tell.

She looked so peaceful, her small, gentle hands stroked the canine whose tail wagged rapidly at her touch.

"Is that- what was her name again?" Axel spoke up, he too was staring at her. With a quizzical expression.

"Xion" Roxas answered, his eyes not leaving her once.

"Xion...funny. I feel like I've met her before, too. But that can't be. Maybe she just reminds me of someone..."

"Yeah...maybe"

**WOOO first chapter done. I hope you guys liked it. **

**It's been a while since I've written a fanfiction. Basically two years. If you liked it, lemme know. I'll make sure to update. Thanks for reading 3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Sea-salt trio

_"When he comes in, J-Just say good morning" _ Xion sat fidgeting at her desk. occasionally glancing at the empty seat beside her. The previous day he was so friendly towards her and in return she acted rather coldly. Not that she meant it. She was just so nervous that she didn't know how to react. _Roxas_...that was his name. Right? She'd remember it. The classroom was once again bursting with chatter. The ravenette was admittedly surprised when two female students, Namine and Kairi. Approached her, both wearing cheerful smiles. "Hey, your names Xion, right? it's nice to meet you!" Kairi spoke up first, leaning on the introverts desk. Her pretty face and outgoing personality made her rather popular among her peers. Xion was a bit envious of how easily she could talk to people.

"Uh..." Xion sunk lower into her chair, avoiding eye contact.

"Kai. You're in her space" Namine scolded her companion. She was also a beauty, not as outgoing as Kairi, but she was still popular due to her kindness. "I'm Namine. I hope we're able to become friends" she smiled softly, her soft baby blue eyes seemed to have a twinkle in them.

"Yeah..." Xion replied. Taking a sudden interest in a piece of trash that was on the floor. Great, she was probably coming off as rude. Being social wasn't one of her strong points. The two exchanged awkward glances, being a bit unsure of what else to say to the new comer. "Welllll...if you need anything, let us know. We...just sit across from you" Kairi chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah." She probably just blew her chances of making friends...and on her second day of classes two. It was her own fault. She hated being this way. She watched sadly as the two walked back to their seats already onto a new topic that she wouldn't be apart of.

"Oh. Good morning Xion" it was him. That was Roxas's voice. This was her chance, she wouldn't blow it this time.

"GOOD MORNING" Xion practically screamed. Clearly startling the spikey haired boy. The shout also made a few others jump as well. Crimson covered the ravenette's features. Now he probably thought she was weird. Things just weren't going her way.

Or, so she thought.

"Hah hah hah. Wow I didn't know you could be that loud" Roxas couldn't hold back his amusement. Here he thought she was a silent, emotionless girl. But looking at her now, she looked completely flustered. Red was everywhere...heck even her hands looked rosey and the way her face was pressed against the desk was kind of cute.

"Sorry" her voice was barely above a whisper but Roxas still caught it.

"Don't be. Everyone's always loud in here. It was weird seeing you, since you were so quiet. ...Not that it's a bad thing...uh..."

Xion slowly lifted her head from the desk, turning to face Roxas. "I...get what you're trying to say" She was still red but it wasn't as dark. It had been awhile since she held a conversation that long.

But of course, it was short lived and then there was silence between the two once again.

"Ice cream" Roxas blurted.

"Huh?" Xion cocked her head to the side, questioningly. "Ice ...cream?"

"YEAH...uh a friend and I...we always eat ice cream by this old oak tree during breaks. You should come join us."

The girl was quiet for a moment pondering over if his invitation was genuine or not. "You...want me...to join you?"

"Yeah. I was new once too. I know what it's like being alone in a new place." Roxas's smile was kind and welcoming. Something Xion wasn't accustomed to. "Well...maybe. But there's someone I wanted to see during break..." matter-of-factly, that _someone_ was Pluto. Xion was a dog lover and was excited to learn the school had a pet. It was so rare and unexpected...but that was just one of the reasons why KH was so special.

"Pluto?" Roxas arched a brow.

"H-How did you know?"

"I saw you yesterday with him. Looks like he likes you a lot"

Xion's cheeks were crimson once again. She didn't even realize anyone was watching her. She practically thought she was invisible, to the people there.

"I ...like dogs."

"We can bring him too. We're allowed to take him anywhere as long as it's on school grounds" He was serious. This boy was _really_ inviting her. She couldn't pass this down.

"Well then. I'll...accept your offer" her face was a slight pink, now. She was still flustered but was beginning to get used to him.

"There's only _one_ condition" Roxas was suddenly serious. His eyes locked with hers and for some reason the girl began sweating.

"C-Condition?" she stuttered. "What kind of condition?" was it something humiliating?...like a right of passage into their group? she had seen all the movies, the new kid _always_ had to go through something embarrassing before she was accepted into the inner circle.

"You"...Roxas's eyes narrowed "_can't _wear that hood when you show up. Deal?"

Xion blinked a few times, that was it? it sounded easy enough, however she was an insecure person. She used that hood as a source of hiding...she wasn't sure she was ready to get rid of it.

"Um...but I"

"No _buts_. It's been decided. After class I'll take you to the spot. I'll also introduce you to my friend, Axel. He's a bit intimidating at first glance...but he's actually a good guy. He showed me the ropes when I first came here." his voice was sincere.. Roxas seemed so carefree. Xion was glad the blonde hadn't taken offense to her odd behaviors.

"O-Okay." she paused. Still worrying over the lack of hood she'd have. "I understand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sooooo. You're the newbie." Axel stroked his chin, he seemed rather intrigued by her. "What's with the hood?"

Xion sat against the oak tree, her face down and an ice cream held tightly in her hand. Pluto wagged his tail happily, pressing much of his weight against the small girl. Whimpering to get her attention.

"Xion. We made a deal" Roxas frowned. Eyes staring at her like daggers. That darn hood...he wanted to rip it off. What did she look like? why was she hiding her face? he'd figure out why, if it was the last thing he did.

"I know. But I-"

"No buts"

"A deal?" Axel furrowed his brows, glancing between the two. "What sort of deal?"

"She's supposed to take off her hood, now that she's sitting with us" Roxas stared evily at the poor newbie. Xion curled farther into a ball. Maybe eating alone was better than sitting with them?

"But...I..." Xion bit her lower lip. She wasn't ready for this.

"Well, if you made a deal, kid. You have to keep it. Hood comes off" Axel smirked, sending a chill down her spine.

"Off or _we_ force it off" the younger male's voice seemed to darken, in fact his entire aura was darker...all _this_ over her hood?

"OKAY" Xion cried, lowering her head in defeat. "Just don't laugh if my hair is messed up or anything." removing the ebony material from her head. Xion's face was fully visible. big, Bright Azure optics stared up at the two boys. Somehow, her eyes were similar to Roxas's. A small blush slowly formed on her cheeks .

Xion was a pretty girl. That hood _definitely_ needed to stay off.

"That's better" Roxas grinned, ruffling the ravenettes hair.

"Ugh. Stop it" she laughed, playfully shoving his hand away. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she interacted so happily with people her own age.

"Well, since you've shown us your face. I think it's official" Axel suddenly cut in. A sly smirk spread across his lips.

"What's official?" Roxas blinked. He and Axel hadn't had any official business talk. Was he coming up with things on his own again?

"The three of us shall be known as the _sea-salt trio_. We'll meet here everyday for ice cream, got it memorized?" the older teen genuinely thought the title sounded cool and since they all were sort of outsiders. it made complete sense that they'd stick together.

"Uh...I don't mind...I mean, if it's okay" Xion replied softly. "But can't we have a different name?"

"What's wrong with sea-salt trio?"

"Kinda lame" Roxas sneered.

"You two just don't know how to appreciate a well thought out name. We're not changing it."

"Right."

**Chapter end. Not a lot happened, seeing as I wanted to have one chapter focused on how Roxas, Axel and Xion start being friends. **

**I swear things will get more interesting. Starting...NOW. Maybe. **

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Prince?

_[Xion POV]_

The cool breezes whistled softly, causing the autumn colored leaves to fall from their branches. Each one finding themselves on the ground below. It was official, the fall season had finally arrived. The air was crisp and fresh and with a forget-me-not colored sky, gave the day a peaceful feeling.

_crunch, crunch crunch._

"I can't believe I'm late!" Heart pounding, sweat trickling down her forehead and disheveled hair. Xion had awoken late and now was running against time to get to the academy. The crunching of leaves could be heard from each step she took. If you were late for enough classes, it would effect your final grade. She couldn't afford to let that happen.

"Why didn't the alarm go off? why? ugh...Mr. Vexen's going to nag my ear off and then experiment on it. " she continued running _blindly_. Her thoughts solely on getting there before the second bell. Her mind was so distracted that she didn't even realize it; when she ran into the path of an oncoming car. The only thing that alerted her of it was the loud honking . Xion's head spun around, her optics making eye contact with the driver. Her body suddenly froze. She tried to force her legs to move but it was no use. The tires of the vehicle shrieked in an attempt to break, but it was too late.

She squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the impact. That's when she felt her body roughly grabbed by someone. When her eyes were once again, open. She found herself standing on the sidewalk, and the car that almost hit her was out of sight.

"Aimlessly walking into the streets of speeding cars. Isn't ideal, unless you feel like _dying_" An unfamiliar voice, spoke. Standing a little ways from her, was a tall, silver haired boy. She couldn't read his expression very well. It almost seemed indifferent.

"D-Did you...save..me?" Xion stuttered, she was still a little shaken up. Almost being run over...was a pretty big deal.

"I guess. I more or less just pulled you out of the way." The boy replied. Noticing the brooch on his clothes, Xion realized this stranger went to the same school as her.

"T-Thank you...I just...couldn't move for some reason...it's like my legs wouldn't listen..."

"You're from KH?" he replied, paying no mind to her words." His greenish-aqua hues stared into her azure ones.

He was attractive. _very_ attractive. With his mysterious aura and heroic actions. It was almost like he was a prince. The young girl couldn't help feeling flustered.

"Yeah." she nodded, averting her gaze to the sidewalk.

"Haven't seen you before. I'm Riku. student council president. Did you just enroll recently?"

Wow, the student council president was considered a _very_ important person in KH. It took a lot to even be considered a candidate. Some said it was even harder to become that, than to get into the academy it's self.

Xion was awestruck. Was he glowing? she could have sworn he was glowing. She wasn't worthy of this perfect creatures, presence.

"Y-Yeah...I've been here for a couple weeks..." she trailed off unsure of what else to say.

"What's your name?" Riku asked, arching a brow.

"...O-Oh. Right. Sorry. I'm Xion. " as rude as it sounded, she now...really wanted to get away from this guy. Her social awkwardness was starting up again.

The male seemed content with that introduction and with a turn of his heel, he began walking in the direction of the school. "I'll remember that name."

It became apparent that the two of them would be walking together, since they both had the same destination. She made sure to trail farther behind him, to leave some decent space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh. So you met the famous, _Riku_" The tone in Axel's voice, seemed bitter but Xion decided not to comment on it.

"Y-Yeah...he's...nice. I mean, he saved me." Xion had unfortunately arrived late to class, received a scolding from the teacher, and had to help tidy up after classes were over. Aside from that, she was rather off. Something her two friends instantly noticed. At their meeting spot the two boys didn't hold back in questioning her.

"Are you okay? are you sure you shouldn't go to the doctors?" Roxas didn't pay much attention to the conversation, he was still held up on the fact one of his friends could have died.

The female placed her hand, comfortingly on Roxas's shoulder. A soft smile formed on her rosey lips.

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me. I'll be more careful from now on. If it weren't for Riku, I would have been road kill. It sure gave me a reality check. No matter the circumstance. I'll make sure to LOOK. Before I run wildly into the streets" The three burst out into laughter. Lately they had all grown closer. Xion had even opened up to them.

That made Roxas happy. However he felt a bit agitated with Xion's chatter about Riku. He saved her life. So obviously she'd bring him up. But...the way she went on about it, annoyed him. He thought it was weird he felt that way. He didn't have a real reason to think negatively. In fact, he should have held the guy on a pedestal. But the agitation continued.

"Are there many others in the student council?" Xion asked, before taking a bite from her ice cream.

Axel leaned back against the tree, making a "Hmm" sound while he thought. "Yeah. A few. Riku's best friend is in it. A long with that Kairi girl. I think Namine helps out sometimes...but that's all I know. I have more important things than that to focus on"

"Like...how many classes you can skip in a day?" Roxas joked.

"If you _must_ know. Yes. The Organizations activities tire me out." Axel Spoke with a matter of fact. Tone.

"Who is his best friend?" the ravenette cocked her head, curiously.

"Some kid. Think his name is Sora...he's always bouncing around. I couldn't hang around someone _that cheery_" the flame head rolled his eyes before tossing his ice cream stick to the side.

"Wanna talk about something else?" Roxas finally spoke up.

His two friends exchanged confused glances but nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry..." Xion apologized, rubbing the back of her head. "Guess I got a bit carried away with talking about _me_"

"Uh, no. That's not it" the blonde suddenly felt like a jerk. But couldn't come up with a good enough excuse as to why he wanted the subject changed.

"Uh. I guess it's hard for you to follow. Since you haven't met the guy" Axel added.

"That's it" He acted overly enthusiastic. "...I just have no place in the conversation"

Xion nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry. That makes sense. OH. Did you study for the test for next period?"

"TEST? what test?"

"I'm just kidding."

"XION"

**Chapter end. **

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll have the next update written out soon. **

"


End file.
